


Rondine

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Smut, Post-Hunt, Spoilers, Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Non pensavo di poter arrivare a questo punto, rifletté, mentre faceva roteare il liquido ambrato sul fondo del calice. Attraverso il vetro poteva intravedere i suoi stessi piedi, il piancito consumato, il vecchio tappeto rosso e verde che lo ricopriva. Lo alzò ed ispezionò l’immagine di Ciri, sfocata e deformata dal cristallo; ora che i contorni del suo viso erano meno distinti e l’ombra agli angoli della stanza sembrava scurirle i capelli, pensò, avrebbe potuto passare per Lara.





	Rondine

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non ho giocato a The Witcher ma ho seguito la vicenda come se fosse un film, guardandolo giocare da altri.  
> Ho terminato alcuni dei libri e gli altri li sto pian piano leggendo; so che l'Avallac'h dei romanzi è radicalmente diverso da quello del vidoegioco, ma è appunto a quest'ultimo che mi sono riferita.  
> Questa drabble non ha pretese e non so se ne scriverò altre; la dinamica che nel gioco si crea fra Ciri, personaggio che adoro, e l'ambiguo e malinconico Saggio mi ha affascinato enormemente, e sono rimasta male nel vedere che non ci sono molte fanfiction dedicate a loro due, e nessuna in italiano (almeno suAo3, Efp e Fanfiction.net).  
> Attenzione agli SPOILER; come intuirete, la linea narrativa che seguo è una delle tre possibili per il finale di The Witcher.  
> Mi scuso per eventuali imperfezioni ed imprecisioni, e spero che questo piccolo tributo sia gradito a chi come me si emoziona per questa insolita ship.

La porta cigolò. Lui non si girò nemmeno.  
Un passo- stivali, quasi sicuramente alla coscia; subito dopo, con un breve stacco, un altro, leggermente più pesante.  
Immaginò, senza vederlo, il confidente ondeggiare delle spalle e la contrazione del gluteo sinistro, pronto a sostenere il peso se il corpo avesse dovuto scattare all’indietro davanti ad una minaccia imprevista.

Avvertì il fruscio del tessuto, ed un sommesso tintinnare (un’arma, forse una spada; fibbie di ottone).  
E sentì- incredibile che il cuore, il suo lento cuore tanto antico potesse ancora stupirlo, e fremere- sentì quell’inconfondibile odore.  
L’energia gli fece rizzare i capelli alla base della nuca e fu ancora come ieri (per lui era ieri, certo, non più tardi), quando la magia gonfiava la trama della realtà allo stesso modo che la spuma ribolle sopra la cresta dell’onda.

Tuttavia, rimase immobile.  
Trattenne il respiro e si concentrò sugli eleganti caratteri che fiorivano sulla pagina per poi scomparire appena il suo sguardo correva alla riga successiva.  
I passi si avvicinarono, sempre più lenti, sempre più incerti.

Ora doveva trovarsi più o meno a metà dell’ampio locale, debolmente illuminato da piccoli globi di fuoco.

Si appoggiò allo schienale e alzò la fonte.

Aspettò qualche secondo- minuti, per un umano.  
Poi, lentamente, soppesatamente, parlò.

\- Non ti aspettavo.

Rimase ad attendere una risposta, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulla grande lavagna sospesa davanti a lui. Ultimamente aveva lavorato poco, distrattamente, e male.  
Nell’angolo destro aveva tracciato qualche simbolo, appuntato qualche formula di cui era profondamente insoddisfatto. Qualcosa lo turbava; da quei giorni, nulla era più tornato come prima.  
Mosse la destra: le scritte sulla superficie della lavagna si dissolsero in fine sabbia color smeraldo.  
Per qualche secondo, i granelli fluttuarono a mezz’aria, in un mobile pulviscolo.  
Gli bastò richiudere le dita in un pugno e la polvere si aggregò in un esile nastro. Lo piegò, modellandolo nei contorni di una figura, e lo sospinse alle proprie spalle, verso il suo silenzioso ospite.  
Lo sentì sospirare di meraviglia e avvertì che la magia- la sua magia- ne incontrava un’altra.  
Il visitatore doveva aver allungato una mano per sfiorare il volo dell’incantevole rondine di sabbia e, così facendo, l’aveva certamente dissolta.  
Avallac’h sorrise mestamente. _È tempo tempo di voltarsi_.

Era esattamente come la ricordava.  
Il tempo era stato generoso con lei ma, del resto, non invecchiava come gli altri suoi simili.  
L’elfo osservò non senza dispiacere le nuove cicatrici che le segnavano il collo e il petto.  
Sospettava che ce ne fossero altre sotto la blusa di lino, stavolta accortamente abbottonata, sopra cui ora indossava un aderente giustacuore di pelle nera orlato di pelliccia.  
Quel capo gli riportò alla memoria le fattezze della donna con cui l’aveva vista parlare ed abbracciarsi quella notte: la donna di Vergenberg. La donna dello strigo.  
I suoi occhi erano ancora verdi e luminosi; il suo viso sembrava stanco ma sempre così aperto, e quasi sfrontato.  
Il seno era più generoso, i fianchi leggermente più larghi, le cosce meno snelle ma più asciutte e muscolose.

Ciri gli sorrise.  
Era un sorriso franco e impacciato insieme e, sebbene tutto di lei esprimesse ferma sicurezza di sé e delle sue abilità, Avallac’h la conosceva abbastanza bene da non lasciarsi ingannare.  
Da qualche parte, dentro la donna, si agitava ancora ed inquietamente la smarrita ragazzina che aveva conosciuto a Tir Na Lia.  
  
\- Non ero sicura di venire.  
  
La sua voce, sempre melodiosa, era più bassa, più roca. Meno squillante.  
Avallac’h si chiese che cosa l’avesse resa tale.

Le fece cenno perché si sedesse alla scrivania, nell’imponente sedia di mogano intagliato sulla quale era solito trascorrere le notti, quasi sempre sovrappensiero.  
Il più delle volte, la sua mente si era agitata intorno all’immagine di lei; più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere aveva sperato di essere distolto da quei vagheggiamenti ma, ormai, non c’era più nessuno che potesse interromperlo. Nessuno veniva più a fargli visita, da molti, moltissimi anni, e la persona che più ardentemente aveva atteso aveva tardato così tanto che ormai non l’aspettava quasi più.  
E invece, ancora una volta, Zireael sapeva stupirlo.  
  
\- Accomodati, ti prego.  


Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, Ciri avanzò verso di lui, con quel suo inconfondibile ambio; la sinistra claudicava leggermente.  
Lo guardò con occhi sorridenti e si lasciò sprofondare nel sedile con un sospiro di soddisfazione.  
  
\- Non posso dire che non mi faccia piacere. Sono stanca morta.

Lui rise sommessamente.

\- Dura vita, quella dell’imperatrice?- chiese con noncuranza, avvicinandosi alla credenza su cui luccicava una teoria di bottigliette di vetro lavorato.  
Si prese il tempo di scegliere anche se, in cuor suo, ne aveva ormai da tempo destinata una in particolare a quel preciso incontro.  
_Ed io che, proprio l’altro giorno, mi ero deciso a berla per non vedermela più davanti e pensare che non ci sarebbe stata più nessuna occasione..._

Alle sue spalle, Ciri ridacchiò.  
\- Vorresti farmi credere di non sapere niente?

\- Niente di cosa?- replicò lui, soppesando una bottiglia tondeggiante e ricoperta di polvere.

\- A Nilfgaard mi danno per morta, e la maggior parte della gente non sa nemmeno che sono esistitita.

\- Davvero sorprendente, in effetti. Non lo sapevo.

 

Versò il liquido dentro due bicchieri e si girò verso di lei.  
Era delusione, quella che offuscava quei begli occhi?  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, durò meno di un secondo; poi, lo sguardo della giovane si fece penetrante.  
Avallac’h lo sostenne, impassibile.  
_Come devo sembrarle vecchio e patetico; e come lo sono, in effetti._ _P_ _erché per quale altra ragione dovrebbe importarmi del suo giudizio?_  
Alla fine, Ciri distolse la sua attenzione da lui e scrollò le spalle.

Avallac’h si avvicinò e le porse da bere; rimase in piedi, a qualche passo da lei, giocherellando con l’orlo del bicchiere.  
\- In cosa posso esserti utile?- chiese, in tono cortese ma assolutamente privo di emozioni.

Lei si adagiò contro lo schienale, reclinando la testa.  
Sospirò e portò il bicchiere alle labbra, le palpebre socchiuse. Una ciocca color cenere le scivolò sul petto. Avallac’h osservò la sua trachea contrarsi e distendersi nel movimento della deglutizione; da vicino notò che, assieme alle cicatrici, sparse lentiggini macchiavano la sua pelle.

\- Perché devi rendere sempre tutto così difficile?

\- Prego?

Ciri rimase immobile; gli occhi erano chiusi e il corpo appariva rilassato.  
Ma lungo il collo pulsava una vena, e quell’incrinatura della voce, quella piega delle labbra…

\- È passato molto tempo- soggiunse: parlava sommessamente.  
\- Davvero- concesse lui; per quanto tentasse di controllarsi, si accorse di esserle suonato incerto.  
Lei sorrise, ma era un sorriso senza gioia, o forse il fatto che avesse gli occhi chiusi lo fece sembrare mesto, privo della luce che illuminava solitamente il suo sguardo in quelle notti in cui, anche se in fuga, perfino stanchi e prostrati dal freddo e dall’incertezza e dalla fame, sedevano davanti a un fuoco e lei ascoltava le sue storie sulla vita a Tir Na Lia.

\- Erano bei momenti, nonostante tutto.

Avallac’h la guardò, impallidendo.  
Ciri socchiuse gli occhi.  
  
\- Di che ti stupisci, vecchio?- sogghignò- non me ne sono stata con le mani in mano.

\- Se avessi saputo che la tua telepatia era migliorata così tanto, non ti sarebbe stato altrettanto facile leggermi nel pensiero.

\- Ma non lo sapevi- rispose lei, con un’occhiata canzonatrice.

\- Perché sei tornata, Ciri?  


Lei si strinse nelle spalle, la pelliccia che si increspava come una nuvola attorno all’ovale del viso.  
\- La verità?- si guardò le punte degli stivali, peraltro alquanto fangose e consumate, osservò Avallac’h- non lo so nemmeno io. Un motivo ti renderebbe meno inquieto?

A che scopo fingere? Si sentiva stanco, persino di alzare una barriera mentale in grado di difenderlo dalla telepatia di lei.  
\- No- ammise, a mezza voce.

Rimasero così, in silenzio; Ciri aveva allungato le gambe e si stringeva le mani giunte fra le cosce, come infreddolita.

Lui si avvicinò alla sedia e, sfilandosi la cappa, la drappeggiò attorno alle spalle della giovane donna; i suoi gesti, persa la studiata posatezza che aveva tentato di ostentare fino a pochi momenti prima, erano lenti e leggermente impacciati.  
Istintivamente, Ciri afferrò il bavero di broccato e si rannicchiò nel tessuto pesante, inspirandone il profumo. Rabbrividì.

 

Senza parlare, Avallac’h si diresse al camino. Accanto alla cappa, appesa ad un gancio, pendeva una bisaccia di pelle; vi immerse le dita e ne estrasse un pugno di polvere bianca.  
Poi si inginocchiò davanti al focolare, rimboccandosi le maniche sui polsi ossuti e sugli esili avambracci, e prese a spalmare la strana sostanza gessosa sopra la pietra buia e fredda, dove da anni ormai non ardeva più alcun fuoco.  
Era solito accenderlo, ricordò, quando la cortigiana lo raggiungeva nelle sue stanze; lei era sempre così freddolosa, e pretendeva che l’appartamento fosse perennemente riscaldato, ben oltre ciò che lui, per costituzione quasi insensibile al freddo, poteva sopportare.  
Ciri aveva resistito alle gelate notturne, alle tempeste ed alle ghiacciate, e quasi sempre senza un lamento. A volte, di notte, si era addormentata accanto a lui, troppo stanca per chiedere un po’ di calore. Anche allora l’aveva coperta con il suo mantello ed aveva ravvivato il fuoco per lei, ma questo non aveva provocato in lui il fastidio che le pretese dell’altra donna erano solite suscitargli.  
L’altra era querula, piena di vezzi; _a quel tempo mi piaceva,_ _ma_ _adesso non riuscirei a_ _tollerare_ _di averla intorno_ _per più di un minuto_.  
_Forse ti sei abituato a donne più forti e meno esigenti; a delle guerriere, e non a delle cortigiane,_ sussurrò nella sua testa una voce. Si girò a controllare se si trattasse di uno scherzo di Ciri ma la giovane striga sembrava essersi addormentata.  
Sospirò, tornando a concentrarsi sul camino.  
Una volta cosparsa la brace di polvere, era sufficiente lanciare un semplice incantesimo di fuoco; la pietra lavica avrebbe fatto il resto.  
Si alzò, scuotendo la polvere dalle vesti; tese le mani e mormorò le sillabe della formula.  
Una fiamma azzurra sbocciò sulla superficie del focolare, avvitandosi verso l’alto.  
Avallac’h rimase per un po' a osservare il lento svilupparsi del fuoco, le braccia sui fianchi, tendendo l’orecchio al crepitio delle fiamme e al respiro di Ciri, profondo e regolare.  
Un senso di profonda pace lo pervase- una pace, a dire il vero, che gli mancava da lungo, lunghissimo tempo.

Decise di versarsi un altro bicchiere.  
_Non pensavo di poter arrivare a questo punto_ , rifletté, mentre faceva roteare il liquido ambrato sul fondo del calice. Attraverso il vetro poteva intravedere i suoi stessi piedi, il piancito consumato, il vecchio tappeto rosso e verde che lo ricopriva. Lo alzò ed ispezionò l’immagine di Ciri, sfocata e deformata dal cristallo; ora che i contorni del suo viso erano meno distinti e l’ombra agli angoli della stanza sembrava scurirle i capelli, pensò, avrebbe potuto passare per Lara.  
_Ma che importa, del resto_.

\- Quanto ho dormito?  
\- Suppongo qualche minuto. Non sono bravo a calcolare il tempo, come ben sai.  
\- Non mi stupirei se fosse passata un’ora.

Ciri sbadigliò, stringendosi nella sua cappa.  
\- Perdonami, non è stato molto cortese da parte mia addormentarmi. Non mi ero accorta di avere tanto sonno.

\- Eri stanca e avevi freddo. Ora starai meglio. Dovresti mangiare qualcosa.

\- Ma certo. Appena uscita da qui mi andrò a fare una bella scorpacciata con Geralt.

Avallac’h la osservò attentamente: _ha g_ _li occh_ _i_ _lucidi,_ pensò. Non gli servì altro per capire.  
Tutto acquisì più senso.  
Spazientito, lasciò andare il bicchiere su un tavolino.  
Il vetro schioccò seccamente contro il legno e lui percepì chiaramente che si era incrinato.  
\- Basta bugie, Ciri. Quando è successo?

Lei lo guardò, interdetta. Un leggero rossore si profuse sulle sue guance; la rima nera che le circondava gli occhi aveva iniziato a liquefarsi.  
Avallac’h avanzò a larghi passi verso di lei.  
\- Io… - Ciri tacque un momento- io sono solo stanca, tutto qua. Ho viaggiato molto per arrivare qui. Avevo quasi perso la strada, e i portali…

\- Silenzio. Sciocca ragazza- Avallac’h le stava davanti: le strinse il viso fra le mani, sporcandole gli zigomi di polvere lavica.

\- Avresti dovuto venire subito - mormorò con un’espressione di rimprovero.  
\- È successo pochi mesi fa. Lui...  
\- Stupida. Sei proprio una stupida ragazzina senza cervello- replicò lui, abbracciandola.  
Ciri affondò la testa contro il suo petto magro, fra le pieghe della tunica ricamata.  
Avallac’h la sentì singhiozzare sommessamente, rannicchiata fra le sue braccia.

\- Sei sola, adesso?  
\- Sì.  
\- Fermati qui, per questa notte.  
\- Ma io non intendevo…  
\- Fra di noi non dovrebbero esserci segreti, Zireael. Non si può dire che siamo stati amici, agli inizi, ma le cose sono...cambiate, credo. Anche per te, mi auguro.

  
La guardò, cercando di dissimulare la speranza che gli sobbalzava nel cuore e gli stringeva la gola. _In questo momento è così fragile_ , pensò.  
Lei annuì debolmente, asciugandosi il naso e gli occhi nella manica e nei palmi, e spargendo sulle guance il kajal con cui non aveva smesso di truccarsi, come in quei giorni lontani in cui l’aveva conosciuta.  
Da quel loro incontro le cose, pensò stringendola, erano cambiate irrimediabilmente.  
_Qualcosa sta finendo._  
_Le nostre vite, le vite di chi amiamo. La memoria del mondo._  
 _Ma non la mia devozione; la mia devozione per te mai, Zireael._

 


End file.
